Space Race 2040
This is a map game, where the nations of Earth have taken to the cosmos, and is starting to colonize the planets and move on to the stars. The game will last from the year 2040-2365 Rules * Racism and hate speech are not allowed * If you don't post in 7 days, you will be removed from your nation * If you want to form a Union with other player's nations, you have to get confirmation from me and the other player/s must agree * You can play as an alien race, but don't go overboard and start destroying planets * Aspiring Mods must contact me to be appointed * Every turn will progress the game by one year until 2060, then each turn will be 5 years * Alliances are allowed * Realism * No sudden annihilation of planets or sudden mass genocide * Game will have 4 stages: Pre-space race (2040-2050),Solar System colonization (2050-2065) Galactic colonization (2065-2165), Universal colonization (2165-2365) * You can colonize fictional planets and star systems during Galactic and Universal colonization * Feel free to load up your own flag for an alien spacefaring race of your own creation * Technological advances will be announced by Mods, which means no inventing hyper drives until the Mod says so to keep things fair and realistic *Play as any nation or add a new one Mods *Game Creator: MegaloKaiser *Head Mod: *Map Mod: *Mod: *Mod: *Mod: Apply to be a Mod now! mrcoxy100- I'll be a mod if you want. I feel i know a fair bit about the game and am on a lot Sidewinder-Head mod, map mod or mod? mrcoxy100: i'll take head mod for now, but if anyone else wants it they can have it, as they ill probably be better than i am. At that point just move me to normal mod Nations * United Kingdom - KingSepron * France - mrcoxy100 * Germany - Hexarafi * Italy * Spain * Russia-User:NewHorizons123 * China * USA * Canada * Brazil * South Africa * India * Mexico * Japan * Portugal * India Merged Nations * ASEAN (Thailand, Vietnam, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, Indonesia, Cambodia, and the rest of Southeast Asia)- Derpmaster21 * Republic of Oceania (Australia, New Zealand and Papua New Guinea) - MegaloKaiser * Scandinavian-Baltic Union (Denmark, Norway, Finland, Estonia, Iceland, Latvia, Belarus and Lithuania) * Saharan Alliance (Eygpt and rest of Northern Africa) * Eastern European Union (Ukraine, Romania, Bulgaria, Greece, Turkey, Georgia, Serbia, Hungary, Slovakia, Czech Republic,Croatia, Slovenia and Moldova) * Middle Eastern Powers (Saudi Arabia, Syria, UAE, Yemen, Oman, Iraq, Jordan, Israel) * Caribbean Alliance (Cuba, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Venezuela, Colombia and the rest of the Caribbean countries) * Union of South America (Peru, Bolivia, Argentine, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay and Ecuador) 2040 * Republic of Oceania: We begin construction of the Oceanian Republic Centre of Aerospace, or ORCA in the Australian Outback. It will cover 25 square kilometers of desert and allow the research and development of space flight. It is expected to be completed in 2041 given current funding and financial situation. * Russia:We ask for Belarus and Kazakhstan to join us, as we are all close allies. Response Required * MOD RESPONSE: Kazakhstan has agreed, while Belarus remains unresponsive. * ASEAN: '''We begin a space program, and are constructing the ASEAN Centre of Aerospace, expected to be complete in late 2041 at the earliest. We ask the Oceanic Republic for an alliance and a joint space program (Oceanic Response Needed). We also ask Russia for an alliance. We start recruiting 1 million soldiers. *'''Republic of Oceania: We accept ASEAN's proposal for an alliance and joint space program. We are currently using our satellites to locate a suitable location on the moon for a colony. Astronaut and colonist candidates are also being selected. *'MOD EVENT: The UK, and France have initiated an alliance with a joint space program. Japanese engineers have created a prototype trimix chemical fuel and a more efficient engine. This was announced in 2040, even though it was developed in the late 30's, giving the country a head start as many countries are using this in their space programs.' *'Germany': We start our space program. We recruit 30,000 troops and 245 astronaut candidates. We also recruit more engineers, scientists, and some experts to our space organization. We ask for alliance to Italy and Scandinavia Response Needed. We also ask Poland to join us because they don't join any space program. We start research renewable energy. 2041 Major Events *'Italy and Scandinavia accept Germany's offer. *'Both the ASEAN Centre of Aerospace and Oceanic Republic Centre of Aerospace are completed. *'Oceanic Republic': We launch a few telecommunication satellites and several topographical satellites to orbit the Moon and find a suitable area for a lunar colony. We begin working on nuclear fusion reactors, and expect them to be up and running by 2042 earliest. *'India' : We request alliance with Russia and its alliance (response needed) *'France:' We recruit 300 cosmonauts to begin training, and begin work on a ship to reach the edges of the solar system. We ask Spain to merge as together we could share our knowledge, and become faster in our space race (Mod response needed) **'Sorry France but that technology doesn't exist yet. Also, northern Spain merges with you, with the southern Spanish territories remaining sovereign as of a referendum. 2042 Major Events *'Southern Spain renames itself to the Kingdom of Andalucia after northern Spain merges with France.' *'Austria and Hungary merge, recreating the nation of Austria-Hungary.' *'Japan develops a new quadmix chemical fuel, which is 7 times more efficient than current prepulsion fuel.' *France: We begin work on a space station specifically for France and allies we allow to use it. The station will accommodate 200 cosmonauts *'Oceania''': We set up a few research bases in Antartica and test a few middle defense systems there. We start working on an "Orbital Broom" which will clear the surroundings of Earth from space junk, making it safer for all satellites and rockets. Category:Map Games